Harry Potter and the Dog named Snuffles
by Veronica Rose
Summary: Over the summer after CoS Harry does some thinking and its all about Ginny. He then meets someone who changes his life


AN: OK SO THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO IF IT SUCKS THEN IM SORRY !!

**INTRO...**

On a cool summer evening on Privet Drive you would find Harry Potter of number 4 trying to spend as much time as possible away from his relatives. We find Harry now sitting in the park contemplating the year. Tom Riddle...Voldemort...Ginny...The Diary. Harry couldn't believe that Ginny Weasley, Ron's baby sister almost died because of a Diary.

It was also Ginny who set the Basilisk on the students. He didn't blame Ginny on the contrary he blamed himself for not noticing her enough!

Thats it he thought this year I'll get to know Ginny Weasley!

She is kinda pretty. He thought

' NO! I can't think that jeez,' thought Harry ' I'm only twelve. Although I am gonna be thirteen in two weeks. Hmm.'

Suddenly a sound pulled Harry out of his thoughts.

"PSST"

He looked around trying to find the source of the noise. Then suddenly Harry was yanked behind a bush coming face to face with the man who was all over the news - Sirius Black.

Harry was about to scream when Black covered his mouth

" Be quiet Harry!!

" How do you know my name??"

" Well Harry, how do I put this? Umm I'm your erm Godfather."

" My WHAT but..but..but your a murderer"

" Er no I'm not I was framed right after you parents died. I swear."

Something in this guys eyes made Harry want to believe him. It might of been the tone of his voice. Harry knew one thing and that was he HAD to trust this guy.

" Its okay I believe you. And now that I do how did you know it was me?"

" Well you are the spitting image of your dad, but you have your mum's eyes."

" Wow. Did you go to Hogwarts? And if you did what house were you in? What house's were my parents in?"

" To answer all those question at once I'll give you one word.'Griffindor'."

"Cool I'm in Griffindor too. Also in my first year I made the quidditch team as a seeker and last year I killed a Basilisk. Not the reason I would have liked but... nothing goes right for me."

For the rest of the evening Sirius told Harry where he was the last twelve years and what Harry's parents were like. The pranks of the marauders and their nicknames. After awhile it started to get dark. Then Harry was about to go home when he realized that Sirius had no where to go.

" Sirius where will you go tonight?"

" Oh Harry I'm an animagus , that means i can turn into an animal at will."

" Oh cool what's your form?"

" My form is a dog and your dad was one as well his form was a stag."

" Maybe in your dog form you can stay with me at the Dursley's?"

" Sure Harry just one second and I'll be able to change and follow you.

And so they left for the Dursley's. Boy and dog erm human thing.

**Chapter 1**

When Harry and 'Sirius' returned to the Dursley's they were greeted by Vernon's sister Marge going on and on about Harrys parent's being drunks. This made Harry and Sirius pissed off. Suddenly Marge was starting to blow up like a ballon.

After Marge flew away Vernon was yelling at Harry to Bring her back NOW. This made Harry more angry and he decided to run away.

When Harry was upstairs getting his trunk Sirius, in dog form, started to frighten the remaining Dursleys,

When Harry finally came back down he and Sirius left to walk to London (not the brightest idea on Sirius' part).

While walking down Magnolia crescent, Harry tripped and fell having his wand out. All of a sudden a huge purple bus came and out stepped a young man.

" Welcome to the knight bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan- what are you doing on the floor?"

" I fell over." Stated Harry a little annoyed " Erm you said the Knight Bus, I was wondering are dogs allowed on the Knight Bus?"

" 'Course they're allowed now c'mon get on the bus. Oh and what be your destination?"

" Leaky Cauldron."

On the Bus...

Harry was flying all over the place. Up, down, side to side. Harry bumped his head on a window. Finally it was all over and Harry stepped off the Bus. Harry into the pub only to be rushed upstairs second later by Tom, the barman, saying that the Minister of Magic wanted to see him.

In the room that was housing the Minister Harry was getting a full pardon for using magic outside of school. Harry was then told to go to his room.

--

Over the next couple of weeks Harry was getting to know Sirius better and they were planning which pranks Harry could pull while in school when they heard bickering outside.

" ...'Mione!! Your bloody cat tried to kill Scabbers! AGAIN!!"

" Well RONALD! Crookshanks is a cat so obviously it would want to kill your RAT!"

At these voices Harry smiled and told Sirius that they were the voices of his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

As Harry stepped outside with Sirius in his dog form he bumped into Ginny.

" Oh sorry Ginny." Harry said blushing

" Oh its okay Harry it was my fault not watching where I was going." Ginny said blushing almost as red as her hair.

" So Ginny how have you been? You know since the chamber?" Oh real smart Harry ask her that!

" Umm I've been o kay. I do have nightmares sometimes." She added in a whisper. " So Harry how is your summer so far?"

" It's going fine. Hey do you want to go into Diagon Alley with me to pick up my school supplies? We can leave Ron and Hermione or we can bring them your choice."

" I say we leave them 'cause they have been bickering all morning long. Gets kind of annoying after a while." Ginny stated. OMG Harry Potter wants to hang out with me only me not with Ron or Hermione with us either! Then Ginny noticed the HUGE dog by Harry's side." Oh who is this Harry?"

" Who? Oh, this old dog," at that remark Sirius growled " I don't have a name for him. Do you want to name him?"

" Sure! How about...Snuffles? Okay never mind bad name."

" No I like it hah Snuffles!" At the name Sirius started to whine." Oh shush you. So Ginny lets go ask your mum if you are allowed to come with me."

When they got down to where Mrs. Weasley they asked if they can go and she told them to be careful.

--

" Hey Ginny can we go to Gringotts I need to get more money."

" Sure Harry lets go!"

When they were in Diagon Alley Harry realized that all of the students that were in Ginny's year either shot her dirty looks, didn't acknowledge her, or looked at her in what seemed to Harry as jealously?

When they came out of Gringotts they headed to Flourish and Blotts. In the bookstore they came across Draco Malfoy.

" Ah Potter I see you still have that girlfriend of yours."

Ginny was about to respond saying that she wasn't his girlfriend when Harry cut in saying...

" Yes well at least I have one and not a cow like Parkinson. So bye Malfoy."

When they exited the store Ginny turned to Harry.

" Harry I can't believe you just said that!"

" What part? That Pansy a cow or that your my girlfriend?" Harry said the last part with a smirk.

" Harry what are you saying?"

" Nothing." And with that Harry walked ahead.

**Chapter 2**

Ginny didn't question him further. Through out the rest of the day Harry was cracking jokes with Ginny. He found her to be very insightful and she also had a mischivious side to her like Fred and George. ' I could do with planning some pranks in Hogwarts in the coming year.' Thought Harry as they were walking to the ice cream parlor.

" So Ginny besides you know what, how was your first year at Hogwarts?"

" Well when I got enough sleep at night classes were a breeze. How was your year? I suspect it was very different then last year, ya know 'cause of all the whispering. Sorry about that by the way."

" It wasn't your fault you know it was Tom's fault. He caused this it was also Malfoy Sr.'s fault as well. Gin-if I may call you that."

" You may." said Ginny flashing a smile.

" You shouldn't worry about that anymore remember what I said down in the Chamber is still true, it is only a memory." Harry said that looking in her big brown eyes.

At this point Sirius or rather Snuffles made his appearance known and started nudging Harry and Ginny inside for some ice cream - hey he's hungry too ya know.

" Okay Ginny, ice cream my treat.

" Well obviously it will be your treat because the Weasels have no money what so ever." Drawled Draco Malfoy

" Stuff it Malfoy I thought we lost you at the bookstore."

" Well no you didn't sorry to disappoint you - wait no I'm not."

At this point Sirius was starting to growl.

" Oh look Potter you have a mutt following you around."

" Uhh no he's my dog." Replied Harry

" Oh why don't you just leave us alone, Malfoy! Really!" Whined Ginny.

" Fine! Sooo sorry ti have interrupted your date."

" YOU SHOULD BE!" Screeched Harry and Ginny, who looked at each other and blushed.

" HAH I knew it! I knew you would be dating each other HAH!" Draco said this with a weird maniacal twitchy way then he ran.

"um Harry who..what did we do?"

"Weellll Gin we just told Malfoy that we were dating. By the way the reason I asked you to come today was so i could ask you to be my girlfriend??" Please say yess please say yes!! Thought Harry.

OMG HARRY POTTER JUST ASKED ME OUT AHHHHH. But on the outside she was calm cool and collected. " OMG yes!!" Or not. hehe.

"Yes!!"

Harry then ran over to snuffles/padfoot/Sirius and started dancing around like an idiot.

" I have a girlfriend!, I have a girlfriend! did ya hear sir-pad-snuffles I have a GIRLFRIEND!!

AN: SO YEAH WAS IT GOOD ?? PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
